Semiconductor packages continue to become physically and functionally denser, causing the semiconductor packages to draw more power and thus generate more heat. As such, issues related to heat dissipation have become an important aspect of semiconductor package design. Furthermore, semiconductor packages may be exposed to a wide range of temperatures. Thus, another important aspect of semiconductor package design includes addressing potential problems related to thermal expansion. For example, expansion and contraction of various constituents in a semiconductor package can introduce significant stress that can jeopardize the integrity of the semiconductor package. Various approaches have been developed to address heat related issues in semiconductor package design. In one approach, a heat spreader is attached to a semiconductor package. However, amongst other issues, the heat spreader is increasingly large and costly to effectively dissipate heat from the semiconductor package.